


Sinais

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chocolate, Gay, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Os sinais que você fazia, eram maiores do que as palavras que eu não conseguia dizer.





	Sinais

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> Betado pela diva da JUHh; minha beta linda e pseudo-relacionamento lésbico de 10 anos.
> 
> No livro, as “falas” de Hearthstone são todas em itálico e inseridas em meio ao texto, as deixei em itálico, mas separadas como falas mesmo.
> 
> Fanfict feita para o [Tributo] Amor, I LGBT You do Fórum Need For Fic.

Blitzen estava sentado na cama provisória; ao seu lado Hearthstone repousava usando seu sobretudo como coberta, a camiseta preta mal servindo para aquecê-lo depois da última fuga.  
Já haviam perdido as contas de quantos lugares haviam servido de morada provisória nos últimos tempos; esse último era uma cabana abandonada no meio de um bosque em Midgard¹; estavam evitando os outros reinos por questões óbvias.  
Estava com sorte, ao menos havia tido tempo de pegar material o suficiente, e o presente de Hearth estava seguro; além de poder confeccionar aquelas cortinas tipo blackout.  
  
—  _Não consegue dormir?_ — Hearth sinalizou depois de tocá-lo de leve no ombro.  
— Ahh meu amigo, tenho tanta coisa em mente - Sinalizou enquanto falava — Você devia estar desmaiado - Comentou sinalizando a ironia que queria transmitir.  
  
A mão em seu ombro não o assustou, mas significava que o elfo² não estava descansando profundamente como deveria.  
Não tinha nenhum problema em utilizar a linguagem élfica de sinais, mas preferia pronunciar as palavras em voz alta, para ter certeza de que Hearth havia realmente as entendido e também para se certificar que realmente as havia dito.  
Era assim desde que se conheceram, a grande diferença, era que não sabia sinalizar muita coisa quando o conheceu.  
Ainda se lembrava daquele dia, estava mais uma vez se esgueirando pelas fronteiras da cidade, frustrado por não conseguir criar coisas tão boas quanto os outros anões e foi quando ele surgiu.  
Era um elfo desgrenhado, nada parecido com os respeitáveis elfos que já havia espionado algumas vezes, e não tinha senso de moda algum, as roupas eram muito claras, fazendo ele parecer uma folha de papel de tão branco que ficava com elas; e ele era inteiro branco os cabelos muito claros e ralos, apontando para todos os lados e cheios de lodo e folhas, a blusa sem mangas e a calça curta em frangalhos, ambos de uma tonalidade de bege que estava completamente fora de moda a pelo menos meio século, e os olhos cinzentos pareciam esgotados.  
  
— Você parece estar em apuros elfo - Disse ele na época, e contra tudo que havia pensado completou — Vou te ajudar.  
  
E realmente o fez, carregando um elfo desfalecido até sua casa; logo começou a entrar em pânico, e se ele morresse? E se fosse um criminoso? Ou ainda pior, e se fosse um assassino de elfos negros³? Nunca se sabia.  
Mas afastou aquelas idéias da cabeça com um belo chacoalhão. No momento, o que o elfo mais precisava era de luz solar; sabia que eles não sobreviviam muito tempo sem ela. Em Alfheim a luz nunca acabava, mas ali em Nidavellir ela era completamente artificial, o que mataria o elfo em breve se ele não fizesse nada.  
Contra todas as expectativas, já que nunca funcionou bem sob pressão; ele conseguiu construir uma câmara de bronzeamento artificial, a qual secretamente deu o nome de “descanso do elfo”, e colocou o corpo maltratado ali, deixando para cuidar do resto quando ele estivesse restabelecido.  
  
—  _Você está distante_  — Hearth sinalizou, o trazendo de volta a realidade — E _também deveria estar descansando, você quase morreu._  
— Estava lembrando de quando você chegou - Confessou meio sem graça.  
  
Hearth sorriu para ele, o que já era uma grande demonstração de afeto, já que na maioria das vezes ele se mantinha com o rosto fechado, e raras vezes exprimia felicidade ou raiva, mas com Blitzen era diferente.  
Pegou a mão dele na sua, pele negra contra sua pele quase translúcida.  
Blitzen estranhou esse gesto, já que Hearth não gostava de ficar com as mãos presas para poder se comunicar.  
  
—  _O que posso fazer pelo meu anão?_ — Sinalizou com uma expressão bondosa.  
  
Blitzen sorriu de modo divertido; Hearth também não costumava usar essa expressão, geralmente era ele que usava esse termo “meu elfo”, e ele a dizia o tempo todo; “o que está fazendo com meu elfo?”, “largue o meu elfo” e “pare de chutar meu elfo” estava entre a maioria de suas frases do dia a dia.  
  
— Você está preocupado - Blitzen sinalizou, percebendo que os olhos do elfo pareciam tumultuados.  
  
Era muito bom em ler as reações e emoções dele, coisa da qual se orgulhava, já que ninguém parecia perceber o poço de comunicação que os olhos cinzentos daquele elfo eram.  
  
—  _Meu pai_ — Sinalizou de maneira nervosa, usando somente uma mão —  _E Inge_ — Completou mais contido.  
— Inge! - Repetiu ele em voz alta, soltando a mão do elfo e se levantando — O senhor ainda não me explicou o que foi aquele beijo! - Reclamou sinalizando de maneira rápida, e ignorando o resto.  
  
Hearthstone corou, o que deixou o anão ainda mais nervoso, o fazendo andar de um lado para o outro no espaço entre o cortinado improvisado e a cama.  
  
— Está vendo? Você está corado Hearthstone! - Esbravejou apontando para ele — O que aquela huldra queria com o meu elfo? - Perguntou gesticulando cada vez mais rápido.  
  
Hearth suspirou, e depois sinalizou uma risada para ele.  
  
— E não seja irônico comigo mocinho, está me ouvindo? - Perguntou sinalizando de maneira enérgica.  
—  _Não consigo ouvir. Sou surdo_ — Sinalizou para ele sorrindo de leve.  
  
Blitzen parou por um momento, atordoado demais para processar a piada que Hearth havia feito de si mesmo, mas logo depois caindo de maneira pesada na cama estreita.  
  
— Estou sendo ridículo não é? - Perguntou a ele sem jeito.  
—  _Sim; Inge é uma amiga antiga, minha única amiga de antes_ — Explicou de maneira sincera —  _Você é minha família_ — Afirmou sinalizando de maneira gentil.  
— Você acaba comigo sabia? - Sinalizou envergonhado.  
—  _Claro_ — Afirmou sorrindo novamente.  
  
Blitzen se levantou e passou a praguejar em voz baixa sobre elfos e suas tentativas de envergonhá-lo; espiou entre as cortinas e decidiu que mesmo com o sol ainda presente, valia uma corridinha ao armário caindo aos pedaços perto da janela.  
  
—  _Ficou louco? Quer se petrificar sem motivo?_ — Hearth esbravejou com ele assim que as cortinas se abriram para que ele entrasse.  
— Claro que não seu elfo maluco, eu só queria pegar uma coisa antes que o sol se fosse de uma vez - Sinalizou lhe mostrando um pacote volumoso, meticulosamente embrulhado — Os humanos têm muitas datas que comemoram, então eu achei que podia te dar isso hoje - Completou de maneira completamente encabulada.  
  
Novamente Hearth estava corado, mas agora seus olhos brilhavam em expectativa, fez sinal para que Blitzen esperasse e foi até o outro lado do quarto, fazendo barulho suficiente para que o anão soubesse que ele havia aberto algumas gavetas no caminho.  
Voltou para o colchão puído carregando um embrulho cheio de corações vermelhos, e frases entrelaçadas.  
  
—  _Sai ajudar Magnus com um presente_  — Explicou brevemente sobre o embrulho.  
— Pra arg? De dia dos namorados? - Sinalizou sorrindo de modo sacana.  
—  _Sim, não conte a ele_ — Pediu de maneira séria —  _Então fiz isto para você_ — Informou lhe estendendo o pacote.  
— E eu para você — Afirmou lhe dando o pacote volumoso.  
  
Hearth sinalizou para que ele abrisse o seu primeiro, o que fez com afobação, revelando uma caixinha cheia de pequenos bombons.  
Alguns tinham o formato óbvio de coração, e haviam também vários pequenos sóis mas a maioria representava peças de roupa, haviam gravatas, sapatos, chapéus; a infinidade de vestuário em chocolate.  
  
—  _Esses representam você_ — Afirmou sinalizando os sóis de chocolate branco pintados com corante amarelo.  
— Você os fez pra mim? - Perguntou tocado.  
  
Hearth sinalizou que sim, lhe mostrando de maneira encabulada as pontas dos dedos extremamente brancos semi queimadas pelo chocolate quente.  
Blitzen sorriu para ele de maneira terna, e pegou suas mãos, o que era grosseiro, já que equivalia a colocar uma mordaça no elfo.  
Hearth ia puxá-las de volta, mas Blitzen o fez congelar no lugar, enquanto beijava ternamente a ponta de cada dedo avermelhado; soltando suas mãos logo em seguida e colocando o seu pacote nelas.  
  
— Abra - Pediu sinalizando.  
  
Hearth ainda estava meio fora do ar quando atendeu ao pedido.  
Do embrulho bem feito deslizou uma nova jaqueta de material firme, era de tecido preto lustroso, talvez couro e tinha muitos bolsos com zíperes prateados, junto a ela havia um cachecol listrado de vermelho e branco, igual ao primeiro que o anão havia lhe dado quando se conheceram.  
  
— O tecido é a prova de balas e a prova de fogo, revestido de cota de malha como as minhas roupas e os bolsos são expansíveis, pode colocar qualquer coisa aí dentro que não vai pesar ou ficar preso, e o cachecol é do mesmo material, mas você pode usá-lo como coberta também se sentir muito frio - Explicou orgulhoso de seu trabalho.  
  
Hearth tirou a blusa preta dos Rolling Stones que estava usando, puxando desajeitadamente sobre a cabeça e colocou a jaqueta, a deixando aberta sobre o peito nu, admirando o trabalho do anão.  
  
—  _É o melhor presente de dia dos namorados_ — Sinalizou emocionado.  
  
Blitzen pegou o cachecol e o passou pelo pescoço dele, o fazendo se aproximar enquanto puxava o tecido.  
  
— Tudo para o meu elfo — Afirmou falando de forma pausada antes de beijá-lo de leve nos lábios.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Midgard¹, Elfo², Elfo negro³: Midgard é a nossa Terra, o reino dos humanos, Asgard é o reino dos Aesires, Vanaheim é o reino dos deuses Vanires, Helheim reino dos mortos desonrados, regido por Hel, Nídavellir é o reino dos anões ou elfos negros, Álfaheim é o reino dos elfos, Jötunheim é o reino dos gigantes, Niflheim é o mundo primordial do gelo, da névoa e da neblina e Muspellheim é o reino dos gigantes de fogo e dos demônios.


End file.
